


Her

by friendswiththemonster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendswiththemonster/pseuds/friendswiththemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew, even from a young age, that he was destined for great power.  It had come as no surprise to him that he had smelled the alpha female’s scent the second she set foot in Beacon Hills.  Her intoxicating aroma had nearly driven him mad  as soon as it flooded his nostrils and much to his dismay, he had immediately began feeling his possessive side coming out: he had to have her, he had to claim her as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Woods

Part 1

Peter knew, even from a young age, that he was destined for great power. It had come as no surprise to him that he had smelled the alpha female’s scent the second she set foot in Beacon Hills. Her intoxicating aroma had nearly driven him mad as soon as it flooded his nostrils and much to his dismay, he had immediately began feeling his possessive side coming out: he had to have her, he had to claim her as his.

He didn’t need to see her face, he didn’t need to know who she really was, it didn’t matter, it was almost like her very presence called out to him, like they were meant to be.

Believing in fate had never been one of Peter’s strong suits but this seemed different, it felt different. What was it about her presence, about her sudden appearance in Beacon Hills that had him rattled to his very core? He didn’t know but he was going to find out for if there was one thing Peter didn’t like being, it was rattled.

As soon as he left his apartment, he veered towards the preserve where her scent grew stronger the deeper into the woods that he moved. She was calling out to him, she was leading him on, leading him home and Peter wasn’t about to back down, not until he laid his eyes on her, sunk his teeth into her flesh and claimed her like the possessive alpha that he desired to be.

Without warning, Peter felt his body shifting, almost out of its own accord. Her scent grew stronger and when he was no longer human, he ceased his movements and looked around, sensing the area around him. He wasn’t a full wolf, he knew that, he was proud of that, because there wasn’t anything more terrifying than the beast-like alpha that he was. Everywhere he went, he instilled fear on those that didn’t understand, as well as those that knew exactly what was going on in Beacon Hills. 

This was his town, his territory, and she didn’t belong here.

Yet his unfathomable desire to claim her merely rose up to the surface and without hesitation, Peter pushed off and roamed through the pathways worn into the floor of the preserve. He could smell her, he could almost taste her and when he leapt out through a particularly thick line of trees, he heard her howl.

She was ready, she was ripe and she, to his delight, seemed to be waiting.

A majestic looking white and black wolf sat on the edge of the bluffs, her snout pointed up towards the half-moon lingering in the midnight black sky above them. She didn’t budge, she didn’t flinch and when he cautiously moved towards her, he no longer felt like he was in control. She was the alpha, but he was still going to claim her.

Without warning, the wolf in front of his very eyes shifted and in its place now sat a young woman. She was bare, her skin looked soft and inviting and her eyes remained a glowing vibrant red. If this was supposed to be an attempt to scare him off, Peter didn’t buy it, he could smell it, he could smell her, the arousal wafted off of her in waves. She wanted to be claimed just as badly as he wanted to claim.

Was this what is was like, was this what it was supposed to be like? 

Peter followed her lead and forced his body to shift back to its human-like appearance. She cocked her head to the side and a small smirk grew on her luscious looking lips. She was vaguely familiar in the moonlight, he had seen her before, he knew her from years ago when her family had been a part of the Hale alliance, but seeing her here and now, Peter was more than surprised.

“Do you play nice with others now?” She taunted him and turned to face his naked form as he approached the spot where she sat, cross-legged on the damp dirt floor. “Because I don’t recall you being very friendly when I was younger.”

Right, yes, she had once been Derek’s friend; they were the same age, which would explain why Peter had never given her the time of day when she had been around once upon a time. Why would he have even considered that she belonged to him when she was so much younger than he was?

“You’re infuriating.” Peter remarked and circled her, taking in the sight of her bare body. She wasn’t shy, she didn’t try to cover herself from his piercing gaze, in fact, she tipped her head back and watched his eyes carefully as he studied her. When her tongue darted out of her mouth and ran over her top lip, he ceased his movements completely and towered over her.

Certainly even an alpha would recognize being in a position that left her so vulnerable, so exposed, yet she didn’t seem concerned at all. Her heart remained steady and her breathing remained even and it wasn’t until Peter extended a hand out towards her that she moved. When she did though, she surprised him but leaning into his touch, nuzzling her cheek against his palm and letting out a small whimper.

Was this what he was expecting when he had left his apartment? Was he really out here to fulfill an alpha female’s sexual needs?

“Stand up.” Peter demanded but his voice was lacking any sort of authoritative conviction. She reluctantly rose up to her feet, his hand falling away from her cheek as she moved and when she was standing at her full height, he sucked in a sharp breath. She was even more breathtaking than when she had been sitting down and if he had even the slightest inkling of doubt before, it was all gone by this point.

This woman was his and he wasn’t going to let her get away without marking her for everyone else to see.

Cautiously, she raised one of her slender hands and ghosted the tips of her fingers over his chest, feeling the hard muscle there. Her palm spread out over his warm skin and Peter maintained his stare on her, silently wondering if she felt anything even remotely close to what he was experiencing.

“Don’t be gentle.” She teased with a glimmer in her eye, the red irises retreating and in their place leaving a bright brown colour. “If I wanted gentle, I would’ve stayed away and found someone else.”

Before he knew what was happening, she leaned forward and pressed her soft, warm lips against his. He felt her sharp canines grazing against his bottom lip but he wasn’t scared, he wasn’t even the slightest bit afraid of what was to come, this woman, this alpha, was here for him and he wasn’t going to disappoint her.

His hands roamed up her bare sides and she squirmed at his touch, but she didn’t dare pull away, she didn’t dare part. Peter leaned into the kiss and deepened it, probing his tongue into her mouth. She didn’t protest in the slightest and after a few seconds passed without any objections on her part, his shifted his hands across her back, touching her skin, feeling her body in his grasp.

Her own hands grazed over his chest and he felt the tips of her blunted human fingernails bite into the skin on his shoulders, but it wasn’t painful, no, it was pleasurable and he wasn’t going to stop her. The faint scent of his blood lingered in the air and she peeled her lips away from his, breaking the kiss that the two of them had shared.

“Right here?” He quipped, his words coming out in a breathy whisper.

“Are you scared?” She jeered and Peter spotted the same mischievous sparkle that he had bared witness to earlier. He was going to take her, he was going to claim her and he knew that she wanted it, with every fibre of her being. “I dare you.”

His fingers scraped over her hip and his hand came to rest on the inside of her thigh. She held his gaze but he noticed the colour in her eyes flickering from brown to red as he crept closer to her. Without warning, he plunged a finger inside of her and she bit back a moan before arching her back, pressing her chest against his.

His other hand moved upwards and he gently pushed her back just enough to put an inch of space between them, allowing his hand to knead and massage her firm breast. She didn’t bother biting back anything and an obnoxious moan erupted over her lips, his finger never stopping its movements inside of her.

“My turn.” She purred and with quick movements, she gripped his length. Peter ceased his movements as she ran her hand back and forth, feeling his hard member in her grip, but he wasn’t caught off guard for too long. With a moan of his own, he regained his composure and promptly slipped another finger inside of her. “I’m not a fan of foreplay.”

A smug smirk grew on his lips and he leaned forward, removing his hand from her breast and wrapping his arm around her waist. He forced her to bend backwards and, not stopping his fingers moving inside of her, he forced her down to the ground. She complied easily and without objection, her backside meeting the damp, cool ground below, Peter pausing in his movements if only to get a better stance. 

He too dropped down to the ground, his knees meeting the rough earth on either side of her legs but she was quick to pull her legs out from under him, wrapping them around his waist instead.

“Now.” She growled and reached her hands up, gripping his shoulders as he lined his length up with her opening. 

If he had thought he was the one in control of the situation, he had been sorely mistaken because she was the one drawing him in, she was the one gripping him and refusing to let him have any give. Peter didn’t move much as she continued to pull his hard length inside of her and when she stopped, he met her eyes, catching her smiling back at him.

“So tight.” He murmured and closed the distance between them, moving his lips towards her neck where he kissed her skin. He drew out his sharp canines and grazed her skin, still letting her adjust to him being inside of her, but when she let out a pitiful whimper, he knew that he was going to have to do something before he came right then and there.

She started rocking towards him, her legs tightened around him, drawing him even closer. When her breasts came in contact with his skin, he felt his heart start to pound against his chest with the sheer adrenaline of what they were doing.

This wasn’t what he had been planning for his night, no; it was so, so much better.

“Fuck me.” She hissed and lifted her hand up, setting her palm on the back of his neck.

Peter drove the sharp points of his teeth into the flesh on her neck and he felt her stiffen in his hold, but he didn’t stop his thrusting. She was relentless and when her thighs pressed hard against him, he quickened the pace.

“Mine.” He snarled after he freed his teeth from her skin. Her fingers gripped the back of his neck harder, holding him against her. He could feel her tightening around him and he knew that she was getting close, so close, but she wasn’t going to get away that easily. He had bitten her, he had claimed her, but he wanted to make sure she was his in every single way.

Without warning her, or giving her any sort of hint as to his plans, he drove his shaft forward and he knew she felt his knot pressing against her opening. Her eyes widened but she still made no noise of protest. In fact, surprising even Peter, she grabbed at his hip with the hand not on his neck and tried to force him all the way inside.

“Do it.” She growled and his arms banded tighter around her waist, holding her flush against him as he gingerly laid her back against the ground. He felt her teeth against his shoulder and at the same time that she bit into him, he forced his knot inside of her. With an unsatisfied sigh at not hearing her pained scream from having taken him all into her, he held himself still, daring her to complain at his lack of movement.

When her teeth moved away from his shoulder, she pressed her forehead against his and stared into his eyes, her own eyes were still wide from shock and pain at having every single bit of him inside of her, but yet he still didn’t dare move. 

“You never should’ve come back here.” Peter murmured but instead of a look of fear crossing her eyes, he noticed that she was completely unafraid of him. She moved first and maneuvered them both so that she was on top of him and his back was against the ground.

Her entire body tried to pull away from him and that movement was enough to send her into a blissful state of pleasure. Her orgasm wracked through her limbs, her body trembling slightly at the continuous feeling of his knot releasing inside of her. Small whimpers and yelps came out of her mouth but Peter was quick to silence her with a passionate kiss.

She gave in to the feel of his lips on hers and with a few final jerky movements, he felt the last of his own release, yet they remained joined, with no objections on her part. When their lips parted, she clung to him carefully; not wanting to pull on his knot just yet, but keeping still was definitely not one of her strong suits. 

“I wasn’t expecting that.” She said softly and lifted a hand up, running her fingers through her hair. He followed her lead and tangled his own fingers in her long, luscious brown locks, forcing her to tip her head back and allowing him a chance to study the marks that he left on her.

“You’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” She nodded her head once but held his gaze. “And you are mine.”

A silence fell over them and Peter released his hold on her hair, she relaxed against him immediately and let her head rest against his shoulder, still holding on to him, still fearful that too much moving would pull on the knot. Neither one seemed to know what to say as they waited for it to decrease in size, but then, neither one seemed to need to say anything. She seemed content merely being in his hold and the more that he studied her form, the more he found himself wondering what was going to happen to her now that she seemed to have gotten what she wanted.

Surely she wouldn’t just leave Beacon Hills? Would she?

“Stay with me.” The words fell from his lips and he found himself slightly surprised at how right they sounded to his ears. “Don’t go.”

“I can’t.” She let out a soft laugh and glanced down at where they were still connected. He shook his head at her and tried to pull free but she gripped him tighter.

Peter struggled against her and after a few more rough attempts to free her from his knot, he succeeded but he managed to catch her before she fell away from him, her body still flush against his. 

“Stay.” Peter commanded and her head tilted to the side. His hand squeezed roughly at her hip and she sucked in an anxious breath. “And I promise we can do that again.”

Slowly a menacing smile took up residence on her face and she leaned in, not daring to look away from his eyes.

“I’m the alpha, I make the demands.” She stated confidently. “Let’s find somewhere a little more private and start from the beginning.”

Swiftly she untangled her limbs from his and made her way to her feet, Peter following her lead. She took a step towards him and he cupped her head with both of his hands before pressing a gentle kiss against her lips. When they parted, her head turned to the side and she looked up at the moon, taking in the sight of the bright white celestial body in the sky.

He took her hand in his and she hesitantly brought her eyes back down to meet his.

“This time we can take it slow.” She purred and took off in a quick jog. 

He watched her shift into the majestically beautiful wolf that he had seen earlier and without hesitating for another second, Peter took off after her, bringing out the beast inside of him.

She was his, he was hers, and that was just fine by him.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrill of the chase...

Part 2

The chase was turning out to be almost as much fun as the reward. There was something about a primal gallivant through the very preserve that he had grown up with, while trying to hunt down the female alpha that he had just claimed as his own. She was quick, she was spry and there had been a few times when he had come so very close to pinning her against the forest floor, but she had eluded him and continued to do so.

When the air filled with a familiar scene of charred wood and ash, Peter, still in his own beast form, stopped moving through the trees and came to a stop in the midst of the preserve. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t possible, had she led him right back to the house that he had been locked in all those years ago?

Peter made a move to turn back, to head in the opposite direction from where he had just come from, but a wolfish whimper caught his ears and he knew that if he didn’t lay his hands on her soon then he’d be kicking himself later. This was a game to her, it had to be, and he wasn’t about to let her win.

A low growl erupted from his mouth and he surged forward, no longer thinking too much about the memories that had come to surface. He could still smell the burning flesh of his family, he could still feel the heat from the flames, but he knew that he had to face it and if it was because she was drawing him towards the scene of the crime, then he wasn’t going to back down. There was still a very present animalistic urge to mate with her again and there wasn’t anything that was going to stop him from doing just that.

Slowly and surely, Peter moved forward and headed for the burnt remnants of the Hale house. It had once been a thing of beauty, a mansion in the presence of the mundane houses elsewhere in Beacon Hills, but more importantly, it had once been his home. When he finally spotted the house in question, it had taken him just a few more seconds before he locked his eyes on her naked form once more. She was sitting on the top of the front steps, her knees gathered up to her chest and a small smirk present on her face.

Without question, he forced himself to shift back into a man, hiding his beast in the depths of his soul.

“Took you long enough.” She teased and ran her hand through her tousled brown locks. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder and watched him as he cautiously stepped forward. “I thought you’d be quicker than that.”

“My apologies, I wasn’t aware that claiming my mate would take that much out of me.”

“Well, I should’ve known better too, it’s not like you’re even remotely close to being as young as I am.” She jeered and Peter narrowed his eyes in on her. Yes, yes she might’ve had a point but that didn’t give her the right to make fun of him. She was Derek’s age, she had been Derek’s friend, but yet she had come back for him. “Oh don’t be so upset.”

“You weren’t complaining when I was knotting you in the middle of the preserve.” He countered and her smirk seemed to grow at his words. She slowly rose up to her full height but turned her back to him, facing the front of the house.

“Point taken.” She shook her head and glanced back at him over her shoulder. She lifted her hand the tiniest little bit and waved him forward, Peter hesitating before moving closer to her. She remained absolutely still on the front porch of what was left of the Hale house and it wasn’t until Peter came up next to her that she moved. Tilting her head up to meet his eyes, she forced out her alpha red irises and slipped her hand into his grasp. “Although, truth be told, I wasn’t expecting you to knot me so soon.”

“Heat of the moment.” Peter offered with a slight shrug.

“You never used to get caught up in the heat of the moment.” She pointed out. “I remember being here when I was younger, I remember the way you used to be.”

“I remember the way you used to be too but it’s obvious that people change.”

He leaned against her and closed the distance between their faces, his lips pressed against hers and she didn’t object as he kissed her hard. She relaxed as his hands roamed over her warm skin and when he drew her flush against his chest, she let out a soft whimpering sound, which only spurred him on more. Peter scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the rest of the steps before heading right in through where the front door used to be before the entire house had been decimated by none other than Kate Argent.

The girl in his arms squirmed just enough that Peter relinquished his hold on her and her feet hit the ground with soft, barely audible thuds. Before he knew what she was doing, she had her hand gripping his wrist and her entire body moved forward, pulling him deeper and deeper into the house that had once been his home.

“Why here?” He asked in a low tone. He knew that she could sense his uneasiness towards the place, hell, the idea of being in the one place where he had almost perished still stiffened his body with tension. “Why are we here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” She shot back and cocked her head to the side. He stole a look around what was left of the house and immediately shook his head, no, it wasn’t obvious at all as to why they were here. “This is where I’m hiding out.”

Peter took another quick look around but this time he sniffed the air too and locked his nose onto her faint, lingering scent all over the main floor of the house. She was staying here, she was staying in the house that had held the Hale family, and he hadn’t even realized it? 

“But why did you bring me here?” He pressed and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze in an attempt to reassure him that everything was okay.

“I wanted a shower, to rinse the dirt off my body. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for use to get to know each other again.” There was the same mischievous glint in her eye that he had seen earlier but Peter was no longer concerned with being inside the house. “The water still sort of works and maybe you’re okay with wandering around town naked but I’m not.”

In all of the time that he had spent chasing her, and finally locating her, Peter had nearly forgotten that he had no clothes with him, he was bare from head to toe, and so was she. She certainly had a point; even if he had thought to lead her back to his apartment, they’d have to somehow make it inside the building without clothes and that would definitely raise some questions with his neighbours.

Her grip on his hand tightened and she tugged him forward, falling into an easy pace as she mounted the stairs in front of them. With each step that he stepped onto, the stronger her scent became and by the time they reached the top, he could tell that she was already back in a state of arousal. He didn’t dare break the silence that had fallen over them and instead, he let her lead him down to the end of the hallway towards the bathroom that hadn’t totally been burned to the ground during the fire.

“You’re really hiding out here?” Peter asked in a whisper and she nodded her head in response. “But your parents’ house is still intact, isn’t it?”

“It smells like blood, their blood.” She answered softly and he didn’t push her any further. Their pasts were both laced with tragedy and Peter knew better than to dredge up old memories that would most definitely put a damper on their current plans.

He moved swiftly behind her and when the two of them stepped into the bathroom, he took a quick look around and narrowed his eyes in on the small stack of old, worn out towels, residing on the edge of the vanity. She had definitely made the place as much like home as she could’ve considering the circumstances, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Releasing the hold she had on his hand, she surged forward and stepped into the oversized shower stall that was barely holding itself together. When she bent down and twisted the knobs, water sprung out of the shower head and landed on her back. There wasn’t much pressure but it was enough to clean them both up and when Peter glanced down at his own body, he realized that maybe a shower wasn’t such a bad idea.

There was dirt coating his skin and dust littering his limbs, hell, there were small pebbles and dead blades of grass stuck to him here and there. She was no better off, with a piece of a mangled weed tangled in her hair she looked terrifyingly wild. Standing back up, she turned her attention towards him and waved him forward as she backed up so that the water cascaded down her body. He hesitated but moved forward and joined her in the shower, immediately closing in on her and forcing her backwards so that her shoulders collided with the weathered tile wall.

He felt the hot water raining down on him and quickly encircled his arms around her waist, drawing her body against his and watching as she arched her back in an attempt to get closer to him.

“No knot this time.” She commanded but there was absolutely no conviction to her tone. He silently agreed but didn’t voice his response, fearing that if he got caught up again that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. “I’m not ready to be bred.”

“What if it’s too late?” He remarked and she stiffened in his hold. 

“I don’t…” She trailed off and made a move to step away from him, but he didn’t dare release the hold he had on her. She succeeded in putting a few inches of space between their bodies but Peter simply moved his one hand up away from her back and rested it against the side of her breast. His thumb moved over her nipple and he felt it harden under his touch. “Just don’t knot me again.”

“I’m not one to make promises that I can’t necessarily keep.”

Her only response came in the form of her hand trailing downwards, her fingers wrapping around his length and giving it a gentle tug, eliciting a growl from him. He brought his other hand up and thumbed her other nipple before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She melted into the action and let go of him, gripping his wrists in order to keep his hands on her breasts, his motions not stopping as he deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, with much dismay, he looked down into her eyes and felt himself hardening at the sight of her glowing red eyes. Yes, yes this was the type of woman he deserved, a powerful, strong alpha female that could easily match up to his own skills and capabilities. She was the perfect specimen, the perfect match, his one true mate.

“Bite me.” She whimpered and her palm came to rest against the side of his neck, drawing him downwards. “Please?”

She didn’t have to ask him twice and without hesitating for another second, he leaned down and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, drawing out a soft moan and feeling her entire body relax against his. Her claws bit in to the flesh of his neck and he snarled against her shoulder before releasing her.

As soon as they parted, he backed her up against the wall of the shower, hoisted her off her feet and smirked at the look of desire in her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist but paused, giving him enough time to line himself up with her entrance, and then she leaned into his chest as he drove himself into her.

“You’re so wet.” Peter groaned and felt her heels dig into his backside. “Already?”

“Always.” She countered breathlessly. “For weeks now.”

“Why didn’t you come find me earlier?” Peter asked and readjusted his hold on her slightly, supporting her as best as he could. He pulled almost all the way out of her before thrusting back in and she bit back a moan as she studied his face.

“Don’t know.” She forced the words out sharply and gripped his shoulders tightly, afraid that if she let go, too much space would get between their bodies, and she most certainly didn’t want that, not when it felt so good. “Can you go harder?”

With the warm water still flowing down over their bodies, he held her gaze and watched as she took her bottom lip in between her teeth in a nervous gesture. He studied her features for a quick second and leaned forward, forcing his lips against hers as he drew out and pushed himself back in roughly, causing her to whimper at his movements. 

He took her request to heart but untangled his arms from around her, forcing her to set her feet on the ground so that she didn’t fall. Pulling right out of her, he caught the lost look on her face and smiled, trying to reassure her without speaking that he wasn’t going to leave her hanging, not until she came with him inside of her.

Her hand reached out and he grabbed it, tugging the rest of her body towards him but spinning her around before she could get close to him. He pushed her against the wall and her palm slapped the worn out tile, stopping the rest of her body from doing the same. His hands grazed her sides and he worked away at her breasts, kneading them and massaging them as she let out moan after moan of content.

“What part of harder didn’t you get?” She barked at him after a particularly obnoxious noise erupted from her throat but her words merely spurred him on.

His fingers tangled in her hair and he tugged roughly so that her head was tilted backwards, then he leaned forward and grazed her shoulder, the very one that he had bitten already, with his razor sharp teeth. She shuddered as she felt him lining up with her from behind and when he finally pushed himself into her, she yelped in surprise.

He was quick, he was rough, he was hard, and she held herself upright against the tile as he continued to use and abuse her body. He tugged on her hair once more but she growled at him in response and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, barring her teeth in warning. He released her locks abruptly but trailed his fingers down over her body and gripped her hip, his claws biting into her skin, as he held her firmly in front of him.

“Are you close?” He hissed and pressed an open mouthed kiss over her bitten shoulder.

“Yes!” She cried back to him and reached a hand over her shoulder, her fingers running over the top of his head.

He reared back and thrusted into her a few more times before he felt her tighten around him, more moans and whimpers echoing off the walls of the shower as she orgasmed and desperately tried to get her hands on more of him. He leaned all of his weight against her back but didn’t pull out, instead, he thrust inside of her one more time and felt his own orgasm taking over.

She trembled underneath him and after a few long seconds, she let out a soft sigh and used her strength to push her body away from the shower wall. Peter reluctantly freed himself from her hold and stepped away from her but before he could get too far away, she latched her hand onto his wrist and held him in place.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” She asked and stared up at him with her big brown eyes.

“Perhaps you’d rather spend the night in someplace with a sturdy roof that doesn’t smell like ash?” He countered and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. “My apartment.”

“Hmm,” she considered his offer and closed the distance between them, moving up on to her tiptoes to press a kiss against the side of his mouth, “I like that idea. Just let me get dressed -”

“As long as you’re quick.” He teased and finally she let go of him, letting him step out of the shower. Before he wrapped a towel of his own around himself, he offered one to her and she stepped out into it, letting him hug her against his body in an effort to soothe her.

He knew their sexual adventures were far from over, she was his mate and he was hers, and he just hoped that they’d be together for a very long time to come, especially if they were going to continue to please each other the way they had thus far.


	3. The Belonging Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does she belong?

The knot. It all came back to the knot.

What had he been thinking? He had more control than that but somehow she had been a distraction, a big enough distraction that he hadn’t managed to stop himself when it came down to it. 

Okay well it wasn’t all that bad, right? Aside from the fact that he had knotted the beautiful girl laying in his bed in front of him, he had then spent each and every night since finding her naked in the preserve with her in his bed, right next to her. She was good company, amazing company, and whether or not he had meant to do it, he had made sure that everyone within the town limits knew that she belonged to him. Oh right, and that he belonged to her too, she hadn’t let him forget that part of the deal.

With her back flush against his chest, he hesitated for a split second before slipping his strong arm around her waist, drawing her even closer to him, if that was at all possible. He knew she was sleeping but a moan escaped her lips nonetheless and he could already smell how aroused she was by his mere touch. This was what he enjoyed, this was the part that he liked.

Yes, he liked that part, a lot; especially when touching led to kissing, which led to more mating and there wasn’t even a tiny piece of him that would ever tire of being with her intimately. She was the perfect match for him, she was the perfect alpha mate.

Peter’s fingers trailed upwards, under his t-shirt that was adorning her body, and he grazed his thumb across her nipple, smirking as he felt it harden under his touch. Her back arched slightly and she squirmed in his grasp before finally waking up, a small yawn sounding out from her. 

“I have to go.” She murmured but made no effort to pull away from him. He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion at her statement but leaned forward, pressing a kiss against the top of her shirt-covered shoulder, hoping that maybe he could distract her. There were marks still on her skin from the many times that he had bitten her, hell there was a matching set of marks on him too, but biting her, marking her, was another thing that he’d never tire of. 

“Shhh.” Peter hummed and gave her nipple a rough pinch. Her entire body jerked slightly but she still didn’t move away from him, much to his delight.

“I know you asked me to stay but I have a home that’s not here.” She continued speaking but Peter was uninterested in what she had to say, no, he was more interested in what the two of them could do, together.

“You belong with me.” He growled and forced his razor sharp canines out, moving his teeth so that they were against her skin and not his shirt. He then pressed the tips of his teeth against the side of her neck and drove the points into her flesh. A shiver coursed through her body and she sucked in a sharp breath as he freed his teeth from her neck. “If you’re smart, you won’t make me angry.”

“Then come with me.” She countered, her hand coming upwards and her fingers wrapping around his wrist. He continued to pinch and squeeze her nipple with one hand while his other hand trailed over her hip and lingered on the inside of her thigh, feeling the heat from her core with ease. 

“That’s not happening.”

“Why not? You already fucking knotted me, what are we going to do if I’m pregnant? I want to go home and you can’t exactly keep me here.” She argued and his fingers drummed against the skin of her thigh.

“You’re not pregnant.” Peter snarled and she blew out a breath. “That would be the worst outcome at this point in time.”

“Then maybe you should’ve thought of that before you did what you did.” She remarked and twisted her body sideways so that she could meet his eyes. His hand fell away from her breast but his other hand remained on her thigh. When she was situated within the sheets on the bed, he slipped a finger inside of her and narrowed his eyes in to meet hers while plastering a smug smirk onto his face.

“Wet again.” He purred, not entirely surprised at what he had found.

“Always.” She breathed the word out and scowled at him. “For you.”

“I’d like to see you try and leave me.” Peter dared her and she tipped her head back on the pillows, arching her back slightly and crossing one leg over the other, forcing his hand away from her and his fingers from inside of her. “What are you doing?”

“You treat me like I’m inferior.” She remarked, her lips turning up into a smirk that rivaled his. “Need I remind you who came running to me the first night that we claimed each other?”

His eyes bore into hers but she didn’t move a muscle. Whatever games she was playing, Peter didn’t like them, but he wasn’t going to let her know that, not yet anyways. She could think that she was in control but she wasn’t, not by a long shot.

“I could’ve stayed away if I wanted to.” Peter argued and pressed his palm against her thigh, trying to force her legs apart so that he could get back to what he had been doing before she had dared to go against him. “Don’t you, for one second, think that you’re the one leading the charge.”

“Hmm?” She continued to smile at him, reaching her own hand out to run her fingernails across his chest. Peter was quick to sit up though and he moved to sit against her side so that there was no space left between their bodies. If she wanted to play, then he was going to give her the game of the century. “You say that like being in control is the best thing but see, haven’t you figured out by now that by giving in to your primal side, things are so much better?”

She rolled onto her side and lifted herself up into a sitting position, then she leaned back, nabbed the bottom hem of the t-shirt covering her body, and pulled it up, over her head. Peter’s eyes dropped down, taking in the sight of her perky breasts but he shook his head and tried to focus back on her face. His eyes locked with hers, which were glowing a bright, fiery red.

Without warning, she pressed her chest against him and slipped her arms around his neck, meeting his lips with a passionate kiss. Peter’s body shuddered in her hold and before he could help himself, his hands were gripping her hips, holding her steady so that she couldn’t simply get away. Breaking the kiss, she shifted against him and brought her one leg over his, straddling his waist as the two of them sat in the sheets, staring into one another’s eyes.

“How about you stop trying to gain the upper hand and fuck me already?” She quipped, cocking her head to the side. “Oh sorry, was that too much of a command for you to give in to?”

“You’re infuriating.” He growled and she let out a laugh at his perturbed expression. Relaxing slightly, she made a move to get away from him but his arms banded around her waist, holding her in front of him, keeping her right where he wanted her.

Closing the distance between their lips once again, she kissed him hard and let him deepen the kiss. Peter gripped her and held her steady as he rolled over, moving on top of her as her back connected with the bed below. He felt her legs wrap around his hips and when he dared to break this kiss, she let out a soft, desperate whine.

He didn’t make her wait long though, before she could even brace herself, he lined himself up with her entrance and drove himself to the hilt inside of her, eliciting another desperate whine from her. He didn’t move though, he didn’t pull out, he merely kept still while she tried to get him to do something so that she’d feel pleasure.

He wanted her to beg, he wanted her to plead with him, to make her need him so desperately that she’d have to realize she wouldn’t be able to walk away from him. He craved for her to give in to him, for her to accept that she was his and she belonged with him, even if she claimed to have a home of her own.

“Peter.” She whimpered and tried to lean forward in an attempt to feel him move inside of her, but he pressed his chest against hers, pinning her to the bed so that she couldn’t hardly move. “Please?”

“I’m not going to do anything, not until you admit that you need to stay with me.” He could see the tiniest hint of fear in her eyes but she honestly had nothing to be afraid of. He would never hold her against his will, he’d never force her to stay if she didn’t want to, he merely wanted her to realize on her own that she couldn’t leave him without dire consequences.

“Fine.” She let out a huff and turned her head to the side. “If you’re not going to move then maybe we can use this as the perfect opportunity to talk about how you knotted me the other night.”

He didn’t budge, he didn’t know what she was trying to accomplish, but he wasn’t going to give in.

If he responded to her, that meant that she could win, she could beat him at his own game, and he certainly didn’t want that.

Peter moved his hips the tiniest little bit, watching as her mouth opened in a pleasurable moan, but once again, he stilled inside of her, not giving her the satisfaction that she so craved.

“I could knot you again right now.” Peter snarled and ground his hips against hers. She pressed her lips together, biting back the urge to moan. He lifted his one hand up and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him and when she met his eyes, her lips turned upwards into a small smile. “What?”

“You’re the one that said me being pregnant was the worst possible outcome.” She teased and he let his eyes fall shut, a frustrated sigh erupting from over his lips. “Honestly, being knotted the other night was…fuck…it was amazing.”

He leaned back and pulled his length right out of her, watching as she tried to sit up, desperate to get her hands on him. He held her down and she took her bottom lip in between her teeth with a look of sheer desperation on her face.

“I thought so too.” Peter muttered and dropped his gaze downwards, drinking in the sight of her naked form underneath him. She let out a whine and he loosened his grip on her, letting her have freedom of her body. As swiftly as she could, she sat up and lunged at him, locking her lips with him.

The two of them rolled sideways on the bed and she clung to him, not wanting to break the contact. He growled into the kiss but she wasn’t giving in, she merely held on to him and when he was back on top of her, he gave her no warning before he drove his length right back into her.

Her head reared back, stopping the kiss as she cried out in delight. Peter’s mouth latched on to her shoulder and she rocked her hips along with his as he drove into her, pulled nearly all the way out, and then moved back inside of her again. She locked her ankles at his back, keeping him from being able to pull out of her completely.

“Don’t stop.” She hissed. “Please don’t stop.”

“Then don’t leave.” Peter countered and decreased his movements to a painstakingly slow pace. She dug her heels into his lower back, trying to draw him in, but he resisted, clearly waiting for an appropriate response to his demand.

“Fuck!” She roared. “Fine, you win! Just fuck me and fuck me hard!”

He didn’t need anything more than that and without hesitating for a split second, he pushed himself inside of her as far as he could, leaning down to meet her lips. She turned her head away from him but rested her palm against the back of his head, holding his mouth against her shoulder.

His hands roamed up her body, his one hand pressing against her breast as his thumb brushed back and forth against her nipple, which only caused her to moan louder. He could feel her walls starting to clench around him and before she had a chance to come, he ceased his movements all together and leaned his head back to meet her eyes.

“You can’t just stop!” She barked, her hand coming out to latch onto his hip, her claws piercing his skin as she squeezed his flesh. “God dammit! I said I’d stay, what more do you want from me?”

“Nothing.” He stated calmly. “Forgive me for interrupting but I just want to see the look on your face when you come.”

A growl rumbled from deep within her belly and at the mere sound of it, he lurched forward, beginning a strong, steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of her. With each move he made, she let out a pleasurable noise and within minutes, he had her right where he wanted her, right at the brink of orgasm.

With one last deep thrust, he felt her clench him tightly as she cried out, her entire body writhing as she finally reached her orgasm. Before he could give her a smug smirk though, she forced her teeth out, leaned into the side of his neck and sunk the sharp points into his skin, tasting his blood on her tongue. Peter shuddered at the motion and found his own orgasm taking over.

She didn’t let go of him, she didn’t let him get anywhere close to getting away as he too shook from the aftershock, feeling himself softening within her. Letting out a soft sigh, she relaxed her body onto the sheets and freed her teeth from his neck, Peter’s fingers running gently through her hair.

“Not as nice as being knotted.” She hummed and he freed himself from her core, tumbling over her so that he was lying next to her. She curled up against his chest and made sure to cover her body with the covers. “But I guess I can live with mind blowing orgasms too.”

Peter didn’t say a word to her in response, he simply gathered her into his arms, settled into the bed and pressed a gentle kiss against the tip of her nose with the knowledge that she wasn’t going to go anywhere.

She was his and he was hers.


End file.
